Short-Beaked Common Dolphin
The Short-Beaked Common Dolphin (also known as the Common Dolphin) is a highly popular, colorful species of dolphin found in both and . In-Game Description Endless Ocean "These mammals have narrow, spindle-shaped bodies and beaks. They are black on the back and white on the belly, with subtle yellow shading on the sides. Common Dolphins can be seen year-round at Sunshine Beach. As their common name suggests, this is a very typical species of dolphin. They tend to form large groups that can exceed 1,000 members. They are excellent swimmers and can reach depths of around 1,000 feet in as little as ten minutes. The name "common dolphin actually comprises at leas two different species in the genus Delphinus: Delphinus capensis, or the Long-beaked Common Dolphin, and Delphinus delphis, or the Short-beaked Common Dolphin. There is still some debate as to how to properly classify all the various animals that share this common name." Partner description "Your trusted partner! Several small-scale pods of common dolphins gather near the beaches of Manoa Lai. They seem especially fond of Sunshine Beach and may be feeding on the small fish that live in the sands there. Though common dolphins are a sociable species that lives with other members of the pod, this particular specimen is alone. He is quite young, only about five years old, and so his curiosity probably caused him to lose his way and become separated from the rest of the pod. Of all the dolphin species living around Manoa Lai, this is the most typical. Unlike bottlenose dolphins, common dolphins are only rarely featured in local myths. They were once the regular target of regular fishing, but this practice was halted by the animal protection movement." Endless Ocean 2 "This dolphin is easily recognizable by its yellow and gray hourglass pattern on each side. It likes to form large groups, and a single pod can contain over a thousand dolphins. It is able to dive to 1,000 ft. in about 10 minutes.” of Life "It usually lives in small groups, although very large pods are sometimes seen. This particular dolphin loves to jump; six of them were once recorded jumping 65 - 70 times in just 17 minutes." Location Endless Ocean These are seen at Sunshine Beach at Dolphin Rock. Endless Ocean 2 A pod of three Short-Beaked Common Dolphins can be found swimming around Dolphin Island in Gatama Atoll. A few specimens also appear in the Zahhab Region, albeit only during the end credits where they're seen following the boat. Behavior These usually swim in large groups, with erratic movement patterns. They enjoy listening to the player's Sea Whistle. Trivia *Its special trick is Fly to the Stars!, which is a spin jump but it jumps even higher and spins rapidly. *This species is your first partner in . *This is one of Oceana's favorite creatures. Category:Creatures Category:Dolphins and Whales Category:Mammals Category:Oceane's Favorite Creatures Category:Creatures That Offer Rides Category:Gatama Atoll Category:Creatures in Blue World Category:Endless Ocean: Blue World Category:Gatama Atoll Creatures Category:Cetaceans Category:Creatures Found Day and Night Category:Adult-only Creatures Category:Private Reef Category:Private Reef Creatures Category:Endless Ocean Category:Creatures in Endless Ocean